memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Avatar
--Tobi72 09:48, 3. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Zitate hallo, vieleicht weisst du warum das -Tag seit heute morgen nichtmehr als HTML ausgegeben wird. eine Diskussion zu dem thema findest du hier. lgShisma Bitte korrigiert mich 12:21, 12. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :Das hängt vermutlich mit der Umstellung auf MediaWiki 1.12 zusammen (naja, habt ihr ja selbst rausgefunden...). Ist in Arbeit. --Avatar 13:03, 12. Feb. 2008 (UTC) ::danke für die rasche antwort. ich hatte mich nur gefragt ob dies eine gewollte änderung ist oder ein fehler. du weisst nichts darüber?-Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 13:11, 12. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :::Auf Anhieb nicht. Ich hab mal einen MediaWiki Developer gefragt, aber der ist wohl noch in der Mittagspause. --Avatar 13:19, 12. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Erledigt, siehe Ursprungsdisku. --Avatar 15:15, 12. Feb. 2008 (UTC) ::::danke :). es war also beabsichtig die q-tags rauszuschmeißen ja? gibts denn eine alternative?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 15:16, 12. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :::::Ja, das war von den MediaWiki-Developern durchaus beabsichtigt - warum? Das wissen nur die MediaWiki-Gurus :-). Die Alternative für Zitate sollte Cite, bzw. Blockquote sein. Durch eine CSS-Änderung müsste man auch noch automatisch Anführungszeichen dazubasteln können. --Avatar 15:28, 12. Feb. 2008 (UTC) SVG achja, und weist du warum dieses svg Bild:Föderationsraum Sternenkarte.svg nicht gerendert werden kann?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 12:41, 12. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :Auch das habe ich an einen Techniker weitergereicht. Mehr Infos dazu gibts, sobald ich eine Rückmeldung habe. --Avatar 13:03, 12. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Das Bild ist entweder kaputt oder zu groß für rsvg. Problem noch nicht gelöst. --Avatar 15:15, 12. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :Scheint eher ein Problem mit dem Umlaut zu sein: Bild:Foederationsraum Sternenkarte test.svg --Avatar 15:43, 12. Feb. 2008 (UTC) ::Versionsproblem von rsvg. Bitte momentan (oder gibt es noch mehr Fälle?) Umlaute vermeiden. In Zukunft wird dann aber auf die aktuelle Version upgedatet, mit der es gehen sollte. --Avatar 15:45, 12. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :::so, habe das bild nun unter einem passenderen namen hochgeladen der zufälligerweise auch keine umlaute enthält Bild:Die erforschte Galaxis.svg. leider funktioniert das ganze immernochnicht obwohl jetzt sogar eine fehlermeldung ausgegeben wird, aus der ich allerdings nicht ganz schlau werde ;) --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 22:19, 19. Feb. 2008 (UTC) ::::Hm, also bei mir wird es korrekt angezeigt? *grübel* --Avatar 07:33, 20. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :::::ja, vergiss es. ich habs gerade nochmal neu hochgeladen, dann kahm wieder eine fehlermeldung aber nach einer weile war das bild korrekt zu sehen. scheinbar brauch er immer eine weile fürs rendern. abre danke lg Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 09:04, 20. Feb. 2008 (UTC) ::::::Ich behalts mal im Auge. Vielleicht erledigt sich das ja auch mit der neuen Version. --Avatar 09:38, 20. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :::::kuck mal in Föderationsraum ist seit meiner letzten änderung wieder eine fehlermeldung. -Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 09:50, 20. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Fehler beim Erstellen des Vorschaubildes: (rsvg-convert:13481): libgnomevfs-WARNING **: Unable to create ~/.gnome2 directory: Permission denied No fonts found; this probably means that the fontconfig library is not correctly configured. You may need to edit the fonts.conf configuration file. More information about fontconfig can be found in the fontconfig(3) manual page and on http://fontconfig.org :--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 09:51, 20. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :Na, das ist doch mal ein konkreter Fehler :-). Wir schnellstmöglich gefixt. --Avatar 09:53, 20. Feb. 2008 (UTC) ::wunderbar. danke, in zukunft werde ich einfach die fehlermeldungen posten :) --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 09:54, 20. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :::Tu das. Jetzt sollte es endlich funktionieren. --Avatar 14:36, 22. Feb. 2008 (UTC) 50px 67px 178px 201px ::::funktioniert genauso gut wie früher danke :)--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 14:42, 22. Feb. 2008 (UTC) etc. Hallo, zur zeit funktioniert das abbr-tag ja nicht. ich glaube mediawiki hat es immer ignoriert. währe es möglich es in diesem wiki zu aktivieren? wir benutzen gewisse Abkürzungen häufig und haben sie bereits in vorlagen ausgelagert. --ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 09:24, 1. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :Na, da lässt sich doch bestimmt was machen. Ich habe eben noch mal mit einem unserer Devs geredet. Codeänderung ist drin, sollte heute noch im Laufe des Tages live gehen und danach sollten die abbr-Tags funktionieren. BTW: Wo ich dich gerade an der Strippe habe. Ich werde einen Tag auf der FedCon XVII sein und wollte einen kleinen MA-Flyer basteln. Hast du Lust dich da mal mit mir etwas drüber zu unterhalten oder dir einen Entwurf anzusehen? --Avatar 10:59, 1. Apr. 2008 (UTC) ::sicher, ich habe nur heute keine zeit. wie währe es mit donnerstag?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 11:58, 1. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :::Klar. Bis dahin bastel ich mal was zusammen. Ich bin bis Freitag auf der re:publica in Berlin, aber ich hinterlass dir eine Nachricht auf deiner Disku oder so. abbr ist jetzt live. --Avatar 12:08, 1. Apr. 2008 (UTC) ::::danke :)--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 12:28, 1. Apr. 2008 (UTC) tut mir leid das ich nicht früher dran gedacht habe: wenn wir schon abbr haben brauchen wir noch viel drigender. leider stimmt die css-formatierung des abbr und des accronym objektes in der man.css nicht. habe ich auf diese datei zugriff? wo?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 18:06, 3. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :Ich kümmer mich drum (Flyer braucht noch was, auch wenn es zeitlich drängt). --Avatar 08:47, 7. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :Du kannst die Darstellung des abbr-Tags hier beeinflussen. Danach musst du nur gründlich den Cache leeren um eine Änderung zu sehen. --Avatar 09:24, 7. Apr. 2008 (UTC) ::danke :)--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 10:23, 7. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :der firebug sagt mir es würde sich eine style definition für das abbr-tag aus folgender datei holhen: http://images.wikia.com/common/skins-200804.1/monobook/main.css?20080331165760. wie kann das sein? darauf haben wir keinen zugriff oder? muss das sein?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 17:39, 7. Apr. 2008 (UTC) ::Das ist schon richtig. Du kannst sie aber in der oben genannten Datei überschreiben (hab' ich auch extra noch mal ausprobiert) - ggf. musst du allerdings ein !important einbauen. --Avatar 19:01, 7. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :::hab ich gerade nochmal versucht. aus irgenteinem grund hält der IE7 den befehl "color:black;" für wichtiger als "color:inherit !important;". darum sind im ie7 alle abbr-tags schwarz--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 09:00, 8. Apr. 2008 (UTC) ::::Komisch. Ich schau mal ob ich einen unserer CSS-Gurus finde, der sich das mal anschaut. --Avatar 09:10, 8. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :::ich nehme mal an das es sich dabei schlicht um ein Fehlverhalten des Browsers handelt. wozu ist diese css datei auf wikia gut?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 09:19, 8. Apr. 2008 (UTC) ::::Sie enthält die Standardformatierungen für Monobook, die dann von weiteren Dateien erweitert oder überschrieben werden. --Avatar 09:28, 8. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Bureaucrat Hallo, Du hattest ja angeboten, Dich um die Bureaucrat-Sache zu kümmern, nun, siehe hier, Tobi72 hat jetzt die Abstimmung beendet und mich gebeten, Dich offiziell darauf aufmerksam zu machen. Mit freundlichen Grüßen--Bravomike 06:49, 29. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :Danke für den Hinweis. Ich habe mich drum gekümmert. --Avatar 08:52, 29. Apr. 2008 (UTC) ::Vielen Dank, mfG--Bravomike 09:44, 29. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Zu viel ifexist-Abfragen? Hallo, seit heute sind plötzlich einige Artikel automatisch in die Kategorie:Seiten mit zuvielen ifexist-Aufrufen eingetragen, zum Beispiel USS Voyager. Da wir diese Abfrage in der vielgenutzten Vorlage:EpLink verwenden gehe ich mal davon aus, dass früher oder später fast alle unsere längeren Artikel in dieser Kategorie sind. Ist das ein massives Problem oder nicht so wichtig? Bis jetzt hat es ja schließlich ohne Probleme funktioniert, und ich kann auch keine dadurch erzeugten Fehler entdecken. MfG--Bravomike 13:31, 7. Mai 2008 (UTC) :Solange kein Fehler auftritt: gut. Grundsätzlich sollte versucht werden, die Anzahl der ifexists zu reduzieren - vielleicht durch eine Umstrukturierung der Vorlagen oder der entsprechenden Artikel. Der MediaWiki-Parser bricht sonst irgendwann einfach ab. Im WoW-Wiki gab es genau das Problem. --Avatar 13:43, 7. Mai 2008 (UTC) Fehler auf der Seite Sieg oder Niederlage Hallo, als gestern der Fehler mit der Datenbank auftrat, war ich gerade im Artikel . Ich habe zwar nichts verändert, aber trotzdem hat das wohl ein Problem verursacht. Bei mir stimmt die Ansicht leider nun gar nicht mehr. Ich würde die Änderungen ja auch gerne zurücksetzen, aber es gibt keinen Rücksetzpunkt. Kann man da was machen? Das Problem auf der Seite ist, dass Einträge aus irgendwelchen Diskussionen zu sehen sind, dafür die Bilder nicht mehr angezeigt werden und die Informationen aus den HGI zerstört wurden. --Tobi72 20:29, 17. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Ich kann da jetzt auf Anhieb nichts komisch aussehendes entdecken. Kannst du mal einen Shift-Reload machen, bzw. den Cache deines Browsers einmal komplett leeren und dann die Seite erneut aufrufen? Ansonsten bitte noch einmal mit der genauen Angabe melden, was nicht so aussehen sollte, wie es aussieht. Wenn möglich am besten mit Screenshot. Danke! --Avatar 20:38, 17. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Ah, ich sehe den Fehler auch. --Avatar 20:39, 17. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Schaust du jetzt noch mal bitte? --Avatar 20:41, 17. Dez. 2008 (UTC) So ist es besser. Danke.--Tobi72 20:46, 17. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Blog Bitte schau mal hier nach: Hilfe zu Bildern Leider hat der Benutzer dort eine Kategorie eingetragen, die es nicht gibt. Kannst du das ggf. ändern? Ich finde leider keinen Weg das zu machen. Zudem bleibt die Frage: 1. Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, dass man festlegt, dass Bolgs ausschließlich in die Kategorie:Blog eingefügt werden können? 2. Da ich das technisch allerdings für nur schwer umsetzbar halte, gibt es eine Möglichkeit, dass zumindest Administratoren möglich ist, die Kategorien im Nachhinein zu ändern? In diesem Fall ist einfach eine nicht vorhandene Kategorie verwendet worden. Aber in Zukunft könnten Benutzer hingehen und Kategorien füllen, die eigentlich nicht dafür vorgesehen sind. Hoffe es gibt irgendwelche Möglichkeiten. Danke im Voraus.--Tobi72 12:45, 25. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Persönliches technisches Problem Hi, ich hab ein kleines Problem mit den Blogs, ich kann keine Kommentare schreiben. Jedesmal wenn ich es versuche erhalte ich die Meldung Comment could not be saved. Könnte das daran liegen, dass ich noch Monobook benutze? Oder was könnte sonst die Ursache sein?--Bravomike 12:15, 13. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :ich habs mal min monobook getestet. hat geklappt--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 12:54, 13. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Woran könnte es dann liegen. Browser ist es nicht, ich kann weder über FF noch IE kommentieren.--Bravomike 12:57, 13. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Bot einrichten Gleich noch eine Anfrage: Benutzer:Plasmarelais möchte einen Bot für uns einrichten, er soll PlasmarelaisBot heißen. Was ist notwendig, damit ihm (von Dir?) der Bot-Status zugewiesen werden kann? MfG--Bravomike 22:22, 13. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Eigentlich gar nichts - der Bot-Status sorgt ausschließlich dafür, dass die Änderungen von diesem Account nicht in den Letzten Änderungen auftauchen (sofern man es nicht explizit einschaltet). Durch deine Nachfrage schließe ich, dass ihr mit der Vergabe des Botflags alle einverstanden seid, insofern habe ich das eben erledigt. --Avatar 08:26, 14. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Vielen Dank dafür, bei dem Rest scheint Plasmarelais auch gut voran zu kommen.--Bravomike 09:02, 14. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::Herzlichen Dank auch von mir! -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 09:21, 14. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::Dazu hätte ich mal eine Frage: wenn ich die Interwiki.py völlig im Griff habe, würde ich den Bot auch gerne über die eine oder andere fremdsprachige Seite laufen lassen, z.B. in der MA/nl. Eine entsprechende Anfrage in den jeweiligen Foren werde ich noch stellen. Aber ist die Botflag bereits auch für die anderen MAs gesetzt oder in meinem Fall nur für die MA/de? Vielen Dank und freundlichen Gruß, -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ ツ Ξ 15:05, 22. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::Das Botflag ist nur "per Wiki" gesetzt und nicht global. Insofern müsstest du mir (nach Abstimmung mit den jeweiligen Sprachversionen) noch einmal kurz Bescheid geben und die entsprechenden Sprachen nennen, für die ich das Flag vergeben soll. --Avatar 15:19, 22. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Alles klar, besten Dank! -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ ツ Ξ 15:23, 22. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Hallo! Ich habe mittlerweile Zustimmung von der MA/fr und der MA/it erhalten. Die anderen haben sich leider noch nicht gemeldet. Vllt könntest du das erstmal für die beiden setzen, wenn es kein zu großer Aufwand ist. Ansonsten warte ich auch noch die anderen drei ab und dann ist es ein Abwasch. Vielen Dank! MfG -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ ツ Ξ 10:39, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::Das ist kein Aufwand. Für die beiden Sprachen habe ich das Flag schonmal gesetzt. --Avatar 11:33, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Herzlichen Dank! -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ ツ Ξ 15:33, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Paradoks (Admin auf der MA/pl) und JemHadar (Bureaucrat auf der MA/cs) haben mir eben ihr OK gegeben: hier und hier. Wärst du noch ein weiteres mal so freundlich? MfG -- 14:45, 28. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Entschuldige bitte, ich weiß Du hast viel und vor allem Besseres zu tun. Aber könntest du bitte das Flag für die MA/pl und die /MA/cs setzen? Ich rechne bei den anderen Sprachversionen nämlich nicht so schnell mehr mit einer Antwort. Liebe Grüße und vielen Dank! --06:26, 4. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::Sorry für die Verzögerung. Bot-Flags gesetzt. --Avatar 06:32, 4. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::Allergrößten Dank! -- 06:34, 4. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::So, ich mal mal im Forum der MA/en auch angefragt, und da dürfte es auch keine Probleme geben. Deshalb habe ich den Bot auch entsprechend den Forderungen in der Botliste eingetragen. Wenn der Bot dort Links setzen kann, dürfte es auch vor allem für die kleineren Versionen viele neue Links geben. Vielen Dank, dass ich dich immer wieder damit nerven kann ;-) Viele Grüße -- 00:05, 8. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::Kein Problem. Flag gesetzt, da es augenscheinlich keine Gegenrede gab. --Avatar 06:30, 8. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::Wieder einmal vielen Dank! Liebe Grüße, -- 08:15, 8. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::So... ist der MA/es und der MA/nl habe ich seit einigen Wochen eine Anfrage im Forum, jedoch auch nach wiederholtem Fragen keine Antwort erhalten. Deshalb habe ich vor ner Woche angekündigt, den Bot zu nutzen, sofern sich niemand dagegen äußert. Hat auch keiner gemacht. Deshalb nun die Frage an dich, ob du bitte die beiden Flags setzen könntest, nachdem es offenbar keine Gegenrede gibt. Vielen Dank! -- 06:12, 23. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::Erledigt. --Avatar 05:04, 25. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::Und wieder einmal herzlichen Dank! Viele Grüße -- 08:17, 25. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::Wieder eine Bitte: vor einiger Zeit hatte auch Tzarboris von der MA/bg zugestimmt und eigentlich wollte ich noch warten, bis die Japaner antworten, damit du ggf gleich zwei Häkchen setzen kannst. Die lassen aber auf sich warten. Wenn du also bitte das Flag für die MA/bg setzen könntest? Vielen Dank und freundliche Grüße! -- 16:40, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::Siehe da: auch in Japan hat man nichts dagegen: Forum:Using bot on MA/ja. Dann lohnt es sich bei zwei Flags vllt doch :-) Danke! -- 15:56, 19. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::Sorry für die Verzögerung. Beide erledigt. --Avatar 11:21, 20. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::Besten Dank! -- 11:25, 20. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::Hallochen! Wieder mal habe ich die Bitte an dich, unserem Bot den Status in einem anderen Wiki zuzuweisen. Diesmal aber geht es um das Play Star Trek Wiki. Fällt das überhaupt in deinen Zuständigkeitsbereich? Besten Dank und Grüße -- 19:43, 28. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ::Guten Tag! Ein weiteres Mal die Bitte um ein bot flag. Diesmal hat der User JLPaparazzzzi aus der MA/ru wohl nichts dagegen, dass der Bot Interwiki-Links setzt. Auch dieses Mal also schonmal vielen Dank! -- 17:18, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Also er hat dann jetzt auch sein endgültiges "OK" gegeben ;-) -- 10:48, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::Erledigt! --Avatar 11:08, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Allergrößten Dank! -- 11:12, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Hallo Avatar. Wieder mal habe ich eine Bitte wegen Bot-flags. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du die Flag auch für die Versionen (eo), (pt), (sr), (sv) und (zh-cn) erteilen würdest. Es gibt dort keine Community, die ich fragen könnte. Und doch ist es sicher sinnvoll, die Artikel zu vernetzen, bzw. broken links zu entfernen. Das wäre zumindest ein Anfang für ein kleines Clean-Up. Ich habe auch schon (so gut es mir möglich war) auf den entsprechenden Wikia-Seiten Artikel für die MAs erstellt und wo möglich auch für die Adoption gekennzeichnet. Wenn du dazu Hinweise für mich hast, sind sie immer willkommen :) Btw: hast du eigentlich meine Mail wegen des Flyers erhalten? -- 10:30, 21. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Blog-Fragen weiter oben... ...beantworte ich in Kürze - dieser Abschnitt wird dann wieder gelöscht. --Avatar 08:28, 14. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Favicon Hallo, kann es sein, dass unser Favicon weg ist? Es scheint durch das Standard-Wikia-„W“-Logo ersetzt worden zu sein. Dummerweise bin ich mir nicht sicher, dass Datei:Favicon.ico jemals funktioniert hat, hier sieht es so aus, als ob die MA da irgendwie eine andere Lösung verfolgt.--Bravomike 20:10, 24. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Komisch. Wird mir für die deutsche Version angezeigt - die englische hat bei mir hingegen das Default-Favicon. Ich kümmere mich drum. --Avatar 05:02, 25. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::Danke sehr, jetzt ist es wieder da.--Bravomike 14:08, 26. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Monaco Skin Mal eine Frage gibt es die Möglichkeit, dass man für alle hier in MA die den Monaco Skin nutzen wiedr die Möglichkeit, dass man die Kategorien selbst eintragen und nicht über diesen komischen Button. Das hat halt den Nachteil, dass so immer die Kategorienen verschoben werden zb auch werden durch verschoben. Gibt es die Möglichkeit für den Monaco Skin die Möglichkeit, dass jeder die Kategorie Manuell einstellt, bei Monobook ist es ja noch so und ich finde das ganz gut so. --Klossi 21:29, 14. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Unbenutzte Dateien Hallo! Ich glaube, wir haben immernoch ein Problem mit der Seite Spezial:Unbenutzte Dateien. Hier werden weiterhin einige Dateien angezeigt, die aber tatsächlich verwendet werden. Bei diesen Dateien steht auch auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite, dass keine Seite sie verwendet, z.B.: *Datei:Desilu.jpg *Datei:Star Trek TNG Gameboy.jpg *Datei:The World of Star Trek.jpg Dabei ist das erste Bild als normaler Thumb verwendet. Bei vielen Beispielen, die ich bislang gefunden habe, sind die Bilder in der Vorlage:Sidebar eingebunden, bzw. in Sidebars, die diese Vorlage nutzen. Allerdings sind *Datei:Data Kopf.JPG *Datei:Professor Moriarty.jpg auch ausschließlich in einer Sidebar verwendet und dort tritt dieser Effekt nicht auf. Es ist mittlerweile schwierig geworden, sicherzustellen, dass ein Bild wirklich unbenutzt ist. Hast Du eine Idee woran das liegen könnte? Vielen Dank schonmal! Gruß -- 11:48, 18. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Problem aufgenommen. Konnte bspw. die Nutzungsinformation zum ersten Bild dadurch auf den aktuellen Stand bringen, indem ich die Seite indem es verwendet wurde, neu gespeichert habe. Das spricht dafür, dass ein temporäres Problem vorlag und in dieser Zeit die Nutzung nicht in der Datenbank vermerkt wurde. Bitte aber nicht selbst durch "Neuspeichern" das Problem bei den anderen Dateien lösen. Ich gebe Rückmeldung, sobald ich eine Antwort habe. --Avatar 07:57, 19. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Vielen Dank! Gruß -- 08:48, 19. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Laut Aussage eines Developers soll das jetzt Problem behoben sein (ich habe es noch nicht selbst getestet). --Avatar 22:27, 21. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Ja, scheint wieder zu klappen, vielen Dank nochmal! -- 08:44, 22. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Bilder von einer Wiki in einer anderen Wiki auf Wiki benutzen -> Forum:Frage nach Erlaubnis zur Nutzung von Bilder aus MA‎ Ist es möglich, ohne die Bilder komplett neu hochzuladen, sie aus MA in dem neuen "Play Star Trek"-Wiki zu verlinken? --Mark McWire 16:51, 25. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :Dort beantwortet. --Avatar 14:51, 4. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Löschen eines Benutzeraccounts Der User STFan, hat offenbar im Eifer seiner ersten Bearbeitungen in Memory-Alpha, einen weiteren Benutzeraccount unter den Namen: Ice-t eingerichtet. Darauf angesprochen antwortete er mir auf meiner Benutzerdiskussionsseite wie folgt: ... Das mit ice-t keine ahnung was ich da gemacht habe. Ich glaube am anfang war ich etwas viel übereifrig ich werde mich in zukunft zurückhalten. Ich bitte mein Verhalten zu entschuldigen. achja, wenns geht könnte ice-t gelöscht werden, ... In der darauffolgenden kurzen Diskussion hier unter MA-Admins wurde angesprochen, dass wohl nur ein Wikia-Staffer einen Benutzeraccount tatsächlich löschen kann. Daher bitte ich dich, wenn möglich, um Löschung des Accounts Ice-t auf Wunsch des Users - die zugehörige Benutzerseite und Diskussionsseite wurde bereits von mir gelöscht. Danke. --Pflaume 13:13, 27. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Funktion Hallo Avatar. Du hattest wie hier steht mal ein Modul freigeschaltet, das den differenzierten Schutz des gesamten Wikis ermöglicht. Leider habe ich beim letzten Versuch diese Seite aufzurufen, einen Hinweis bekommen, dass nur Mitglieder der Gruppen staff, Helfer, vstf diese Funktion aufrufen können. Nun zwei Fragen: gibt es einen generellen Grund für die Einschränkung? Und wäre es möglich diese Funktion wieder für die Admins der MA/de zugänglich zu machen? Sie ist nämlich imo ungemein praktisch! Vielen Dank und freundliche Grüße, -- 10:28, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :In der Vergangenheit wurde dieses Tool zeitweise für Wikis angeschaltet, die unter konkreten Attacken zu leiden hatten. Kürzlich haben wir dieses Vorgehen so geändert, dass das Tool in allen Wikis angeschaltet ist, aber nur für die von dir angegeben Gruppen zugänglich ist. Lokale Admins können weiterhin zeitbegrenzten Zugriff bekommen, wenn ein konkreter Bedarfsfall vorliegt. Hintergrund ist natürlich, dass wir verhindern möchten, dass Admins ihre Wikis zu restriktiv einstellen. Zu den MA-Admins habe ich eigentlich ein relativ gutes Vertrauen - wenn also vorher klar kommuniziert wird und jedem bewusst ist, dass dieses Tool für Notfallmaßnahmen zur Gefahrenabwehr gedacht ist und nicht dazu da ist, dauerhaft den Zugang zu begrenzen, dann denke ich, dass man den MA-Admins auch dauerhaft Zugriff gewähren könnte. --Avatar 10:59, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Alles klar, vielen Dank für die Antwort. Ich denke, das können wir dann so belassen wie es ist und diese Funktion im wie du sagst Bedarfsfall erbitten. Mein Hinweis im Forum zur Änderung des Zugriffs auf diese Funktion blieb unbeantwortet, deshalb gehe ich davon aus, dass es so für die meisten hier OK ist. Besten Dank also! Vielen Grüße, -- 11:02, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Google Chrome Hi Avatar, mir ist seit dem ich des öfteren Chrome benutze aufgefallen, dass dort die Vorschlagsliste während des Tippens eines Links nicht angezigt wird (Javascript ist eingeschaltet). Kann man da was machen? Ich find das eigentlich ne ziemlich praktische Sache. Danke im Vorraus. :) -- 15:11, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ich bins noch mal. Was mir auch noch aufgefallen ist, ist dass sich links im menu beim drüber fahren mit der maus kein weiteres menu rechts daneben öffnet. -- 09:56, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) NACHTRAG: Zweiteres bitte ignorieren.^^ Scheint jetzt (wieder, wie mir grad einfällt) zu funzen. Sorry! -- 11:24, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Nur als Rückmeldung: Ich hatte das erste Problem inzwischen als Bug in unser System aufgenommen (zugegebenermaßen mit einer relativ niedrigen Priorität). --Avatar 11:53, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ok, dankeschön! -- 11:54, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Unterseiten erstellen blockiert für angemeldete User Hallo Avatar, ich bins mal wieder :-) Wir haben da ein Problem mit der Erstellung von Unterseiten, die wir für Logbucheinträge nutzen, wie z.B. Logbuch/TNG/1x01/1. Offenbar sind nur noch Sysops berechtigt, Unterseiten zu erstellen. Normale angemeldete User können weder Logbuch/VOY/5x02/1 noch andere erstellen. Nicht einmal die Erstellung einer Unterseite Benutzer:Username/Logbuch/VOY scheint mehr möglich (hat mir User:One of four berichtet, mit meinem Bot-Account klappt es auch nicht). Stets erscheint der Hinweis: Du bist nicht berechtigt, die Seite zu bearbeiten. Grund: Du hast nicht die erforderliche Berechtigung für diese Aktion. Der Artikel Logbuch hat mittlerweile mehr als 1000 Unterseiten; könnte es sein, dass es was mit dem Recht apihighlimits zu tun hat (ist nur geraten). Vllt hast du ja einen Tipp für uns, vielen Dank! Viele Grüße -- 11:24, 23. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Ein Zusatz: Wenn man Admin-Rechte hat, dann klappt es ohne Probleme. Wäre sehr nett, wenn Du Dich direkt unter Forum:Sperre bei Unterseiten? melden könntest. Danke! Mit besten Grüßen--Bravomike 11:33, 23. Aug. 2010 (UTC) MonoBook-Problem Hallo, kannst du ggf. hier mal schauen: Forum:Ansicht in MonoBook. Danke--Tobi72 11:54, 8. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Danke für den Hinweis. Shisma hatte mich bereits angesprochen - momentan wird Commons.css nicht in Monobook geladen. Wir arbeiten gerade dran. Sorry. --Avatar 17:25, 8. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Forum:Bilder hochladen als Benutzerrecht Hallo Avatar, kannst du hier mal vorbeischauen? Ist es möglich einzurichten, dass Benutzer erst nach einer gewissen Zeit oder nach einer gewissen Anzahl von Bearbeitungen Bilder hochladen dürfen? Oder kann man das Recht irgendwie anders nachträglich vergeben?--Tobi72 21:21, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Lizenz Hi, ne andere Kleinigkeit noch: Könnetst du die Liezenzangabe hier in MA unten korrigieren? zu CC-BY-NC? Danke im Vorraus. -- 21:26, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Erledigt. --Avatar 15:46, 7. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Monobook-Skin Wurde in den letzten zwei Wochen etwas am Monobook-Skin geändert? Vorher war es so, dass auf der rechten Seite ein Rand war, der etwa genauso breit war wie der Navigationsbereich auf der linken Seite. Dies ist jetzt nicht mehr so. Der Text geht jetzt bei Monobook bis zum rechten Rand des Bildschirms. Kann das ggf. rückgängig gemacht werden? Danke für die Antwort im Voraus.--Tobi72 12:55, 6. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Hallo nochmal. Danke für die Lösung weiter unten. Kannst du zu diesem Punkt hier, den wir auch in einer Diskussion schon angesprochen haben, etwas sagen?--Tobi72 13:48, 17. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry, dass ich die Frage übersehen habe. Siehe unten. --Avatar 15:46, 7. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Memory Alpha Namensraum Hallo Avatar, irgendeine Idee, warum der Memory Alpha-Namensraum nicht mehr da ist? Scheint wohl alles verschwunden zu sein.--Tobi72 15:07, 11. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Nochmal Monobook-Skin Hallo Avatar, kannst du mir bezüglich der Frage oben noch kurz eine Antwort geben. Danke.--Tobi72 15:47, 21. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Forum:Was passiert mit Monobook? Hallo Avatar, Würde mich hier über eine kurze Info/Aussage freuen: Forum:Was passiert mit Monobook?--Tobi72 11:49, 7. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :Klar. Dort geantwortet. --Avatar 15:46, 7. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Fehler: Zeichenkette überschreitet Zeichenlimit von 1.000 Hallo Avatar, gibt es bezüglich des an dieser Stelle diskutierten Problems bereits erste Lösungsansätze? Du wolltest ja das Entwicklungsteam hierzu kontaktieren. Gibt es da irgendwelche neuen Entwicklungen? --Pflaume 10:57, 22. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Bilder sind fehlerhaft Hallo grüss dich, weißt du was hier momentan los ist, teilweise werden einige Bilder nicht richtig angezeigt. Außerdem wenn man neue Versionen von Bildern hochladen will, werden trotzdem nur die alten Versionen angezeigt. Knnst du mal bitte prüfen was da los ist? --Klossi 07:32, 4. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Benutzerrechte Danke für die schnelle Bearbeitung.--Tobi72 08:48, 30. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Anfrage bot-flag Hallo Avatar, Würdest du mir bitte einen Gefallen tun und dem neuen Benutzer:StatusBot eine bot-flag setzen? Besten Dank und viele Grüße -- 22:14, 1. Jun. 2014 (UTC) :Na klar - soeben passiert. --Avatar 01:22, 2. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Wow, mit Warp 11! Super, tausend Dank! -- 01:41, 2. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Hallo Avatar, könntest du mir bitte noch einmal so einen Gefallen tun und dem Benutzer:TextsucheBot eine bot-flag setzen? Tausend Dank! -- 17:00, 21. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :Immer gern :-). Erledigt. --Avatar 21:11, 22. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Super :) Allerbesten Dank und viele Grüße -- 22:33, 22. Okt. 2014 (UTC)